Heartbeat
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: -Tú no haces que mi corazón vaya más rápido, tú logras que mi corazón siga latiendo - Historia dedicada a Darkmatter Black, que participa en el Intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león"


**Lo primero es lo primero: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. Segundo, este fic va dedicado a Darkmatter Black *-***

**Ocurrió de esta manera, yo iba el día miercoles en el mejor sistema de transporte inventado, con el pendrive donde estaba esta historia y !bam! mi pendrive con forma de dinosaurio desapareció y ahí quede. Esta historia originalmente tenía tres partes, partes hermosas que me demoré mucho en escribir y que se redució a una por falta de tiempo es por eso que te quiero pedir un millón de disculpas ****Darkmatter Black si esto no te gusta y no cumple con tus expectativas. Fuera de eso, estaba pensando en volver a escribirla y subirla esta semana para que sea un regalo como te lo mereces ya que en el Intercambio anterior, el de Navidad, me regalaste una historia que amé y ahora no pude hacer lo mismo, pese a eso, espero que te gusté y me dices que tal esta. **

**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece y la canción "Heartbeat" de Enrique Iglesias, de la cual esta inspirada este fic no me pertenece. Este fic participa en el Intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aclaraciones: POV Gale, ** POV Madge, **_POV Narrador_

_._

_._

_._

Debía ser más inteligente para la próxima vez, escapar si era necesario. Correr, saltar de mi edificio, echarme de cabeza hacia las escaleras, cualquier cosa para evitar esta jaqueca. La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas en este preciso momento, daba vueltas y palpitaba cerca de mis sienes, con los oídos zumbando, y estar en un bar a la mitad de la noche un día viernes, con los temas de moda, que por cierto no me gustaba, no ayudaba en nada. Suspiré y tomé un trago del vaso que estaba hasta la mitad con vodka negro. ¿Qué diablos hacia yo aquí?

Miré hacia mi costado y maldije un par de veces cuando encontré la causa de mis sufrimientos.

_Johanna_

Cómo jodía esta mujer. Estaba recargada en la barra del local Blue Moon ubicado en el centro de New York. Probablemente era uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad y yo no hacía más que bufar por la aburrida música que hacia a mi cabeza vibrar.

Probablemente debí haberme quedado en mi departamento, tomándome un par de cervezas mientras que veía el partido que me había perdido esta semana del Manchester United.

Pero no, estaba aquí, acompañado de la loca amiga de mi mejor amiga, sufriendo porque tampoco me da bola. ¿Para qué mierda me trajo Johanna si no es capaz de separar sus ojos del barman? Que por cierto, es amigo mío. Darius.

Me giré y escanee el antro, iluminado con luces incandescentes que parpadeaban de vez en cuando y me cegaba a momentos. De colores verdes, azules y blancas con destellos rojos y amarillos. El lugar estaba lleno a más no poder, con gente sin vida familiar que se la pasaba metida en esta clase de lugar cada fin de semana.

Había un DJ en la parte posterior del antro, sobre una tarima. Dos barras a cada costado del lugar y mesas regadas por todos los rincones con cómodos sillones que no servían sólo para hablar.

Ahora estaba sonando Calvin Harris.

Bufé algo exasperado, tenía sueño y dolor de cabeza pero no me iría del lugar aún.

Tal vez podría encontrar una chica linda y salir del lado de Johanna que ahora coqueteaba descaradamente con Darius que servía y rellenaba nuestras bebidas. Si se iba a la cama con Johanna y no conseguía su número luego me estaría jodiendo para que se lo pasara.

La pista de baile estaba repleta, había mujeres por montones, con chicos, sin ellos, bailando entre ellas o literalmente comiéndose con alguien, pero quería ligarme a alguien linda, que valiera la pena y la jaqueca. Clavé mi vista en un resplandor azul, que me llamó la atención. Era una chica rubia, que traía un vestido de lentejuelas de color azul eléctrico. Era delgada, de piernas torneadas y largas. Alta, cerca del metro 70. Su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta que dejaba rizos dorados a la vista con unos cuantos mechones que se escapaba hacia su rostro con forma de corazón. Desde aquí no podía ver sus ojos pero seguramente eran de infarto. Tendría más o menos mi edad. 24, 25 a lo mucho. Pero por esas malas suertes de la vida o cómo el universo me quería joder la vida, la chica rubia estaba acompañada por un tipo rubio de ojos marrones. Alto, fortachón. Más bíceps que cerebro pero que intimidaba a cualquiera con ese porte y esa cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno, yo tampoco estaría de humor si miraran tanto a mi novia, o prometida o amiga con beneficios.

No fui el único que deslumbró la belleza de la chica. Una docena de chicos estaba mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, observando como sus caderas se mecían al ritmo de la música de DJ.

Otros cuantos se habían girado de la barra y la miraban bailar. Y otros más osados se acercaban cuando el mastodonte no miraba. De todas formas, ella no estaba muy dispuesta a coquetear ni con los chicos ni con el cabeza de músculo. Pero yo si quería coquetear con ella.

Tenía una belleza que te deslumbraba y te dejaba sin palabras. No era perfecta, sólo que poseía una belleza exótica que pocas veces había visto. Una de ellas, era Katniss.

Me maldije un par de veces en mi cabeza y volví a mirar a la rubia.

No podía pensar en Katniss cada vez que me bajara el arrepentimiento y la angustia. Katniss tenía novio y yo no podía hacer nada contra eso. No había podido desde hace tres años.

Comenzó a sonar una canción distinta en la disco, y la rubia se sentía cada vez más a gusto en la pista, y yo cada vez quería más acercarme a ella. Miré de reojo a Johanna que reía con algo que había dicho Darius. Se acercaba a la barra y luego se alejaba mientras se reía y mantenía la atención puesta en ella todo el tiempo. Johanna no era fea, es decir, era linda y tenía a varios chicos tras de ella pero no era mi tipo. Johanna tenía un sentido del humor algo negro que me molestaba mucho y me hacia sentir sumamente incómodo. Pese a eso, éramos buenos amigos y salíamos a las discos juntos. Entrabamos juntos y nos íbamos separados. Siempre ocurría. Y probablemente hoy también. Sólo debía jugar bien mis cartas.

La rubia del vestido azul se alejó de la pista de baile cuando volví a fijar mi atención en ella. Su cabello rubio caía a ambos costados de su rostro y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor debido al calor humano y a las luces del antro.

Se acercó hasta uno de los pilares de la disco y sacó de un pequeño bolsito amarrado a su pierna derecha, un celular y se lo pegó a la oreja. Se recargó en él, con su cabello bien amarrado y con media docena de chicos intentando hacer un movimiento acertado y hablarle. ¿Y el gorila? Estaba más que desaparecido.

Me giré evitando llamar la atención de Johanna y pensé en caminar hasta ella, intentar charlar, pero algo me decía que no estaba muy interesada en que un chico cualquiera se metiera entre sus piernas. Piernas de infarto, cabe recalcar.

Siguió hablando, siempre manteniendo su humor controlado aunque se notaba algo alterada. También yo estaba alterado, mi cabeza palpitaba y me estaba aburriendo mientras las canciones pegajosas y movidas seguían sonando cada vez más alto. Y ella, ella me tenía desconcentrado, mucho. Giraba a verla bailar cada diez segundos o bebía de a sorbos cada vez más largos y profundos cuando sentía a mi corazón latir desenfrenado cuando su cabello me movía al compás de la música.

-O-

**¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí, con Gloss? ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Ah, claro, me habían pateado hacia menos de un día y quería distraerme y que mejor que salir con el idiota al que mi ex novio odiaba. Algo dentro de mi misma me decía que debía estar enfadada, colérica porque Seneca me había botado de la nada, pero otra parte, la cual yo llamaba, el lado Peeta, me decía que era lo mejor y que no me merecía a alguien como Seneca, que me ponía los cuernos cada dos por tres. Que no se acordaba de nuestros aniversarios y que me trataba como a un juguete lindo que presumía tener. Yo era una persona, una mujer, y no debía porque aguantar a ese idiota el resto de mi vida, que estaba bien que todo se haya terminado. Pero otro lado, el lado Finnick y algo Katniss, me decía que era Seneca era un idiota y debía pagar por ello.**

**Y cómo usualmente le estaba haciendo más caso a Finnick y a Katniss de lo que tomaba en cuenta los amables consejos de Peeta, estaba aquí. Aburrida bailando con un idiota que no tenía tema de conversación. Gloss era uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Seneca y jamás se habían llevado bien. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba aquí, junto a él. Pero ya no quería estar junto a él. **

**Mi padre me había llamado hace unos minutos preguntando si llegaría a dormir a casa. **

**_No_**

**No llegaría a casa a dormir. Tenía que quitarme esa sensación de frustración del cuerpo y de la mente. Necesitaba encontrar una manera linda y sexy que me hiciera sentir deseada y que besara mejor que mi ex novio, y esa manera estaba recargada contra la barra del lugar haciendo que mi corazón latiera cada vez más rápido. Mi mente me decía que era por el trago, por el calor, por las luces, por la música, porque estaba sonando una canción de Enrique Iglesias que amaba, pero yo sabía que era por esos ojos de color plata que no me alcanzaba el aliento. Por ese metro noventa enfundado en unos jeans negros ajustados, en una camisa de color blanco arremangada hasta los codos y una camiseta del mismo color debajo.**

**Mantenía su mirada fija en mí, hacia más de diez minutos que lo había pillado dándose la vuelta cada minuto, pero la chica de cabello castaño que estaba a su lado no decía lo mismo. Hablaba con él y reía y luego volvía su atención al barman del lugar. Si no quería acercarse a mí, ¿A qué jugaba?**

**Sonreí cuando él sonrió y dejó a la vista una hilera de perfectos dientes de color blanco. Su cabello castaña era corto y estaba peinado de una forma desordenada y rebelde que hacia que se viese aún más apuesto.**

**Y tomé mi determinación. Tal vez si estaba interesado y no se acercaba, si este no era el caso me iría con el rabo entre las piernas. Dejé que la canción dejara de sonar por una más rápida de Maroon 5 y caminé por la pista, rodeando las mesas y llegando hasta la barra, cerca pero no tanto del chico de ojos bonitos. **

**Aclaré mi garganta seca y me subí los tirantes del vestido y me eché la coleta hacia atrás, dejando mi cuello libre. **

**-Hey, hey, Barman, oye, ¿Me puedes dar un vodka negro, por favor? Oye...- y ahí noté cuan invisible podía ser cuando no hablaba fuerte y me dejaba el vozarrón en casa. **

**Bufé en voz baja y volví a gritar por sobre la música, intentando llamar la atención del chico. **

**No supe en que momento me hallé metida entre la barra y un pecho duro que me pasaba por la espalda. Una respiración caliente en mi oído y un exquisito olor a bosque y a menta. Muy masculino. Me giré sobre los tacones y me encontré con dos ojos plateados y un metro noventa de pura y hermosa testosterona. **

**\- Jamás te notará si hablas tan bajo y tan... - se tomó su tiempo, con esa voz grave y sensual que te hacia tener orgasmos en un minuto.- femenina. Deja que te ayudé - el chico de cabello castaño chifló con su boca y el barman pelirrojo se giró. - Darius, la señorita quiere un trago, ¿Te importa? - **

**\- Ya, claro, dame un segundo - el castaño asintió y le dio un sorbo a un vaso con un líquido azul, de olor fuerte y con algo de limón. El pelirrojo llamado Darius se acercó y me miró sugestivamente - ¿Qué vas a querer Muñeca? - escuché al castaño bufar en mi oído y luego me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que te ponían húmeda enseguida.**

**\- Dame un vodka negro, doble con hielo - Darius rio casi como hiena y luego silbó casi con admiración y me sirvió rápido un vaso de vodka.**

**\- Si quieres lo que sea, sólo avísame ¿Si? - el castaño bufó tras mío ante el comentario de su amigo y se sentó a mi lado en la barra, lejos de la castaña con la que había llegado.**

**\- Gracias - el agradecimiento salió de mi boca y fue recibido por una sonrisa del castaño. **

**\- Descuida, no es nada, aunque tu acompañante debería traer los tragos. No le hacen caso a las chicas, ya lo notaste - miré al castaño que seguía bebiendo del mismo vaso que hace un rato y le sonreí en respuesta. **

**\- Ya lo noté, gracias por el consejo, pero vengo sola - eso era una verdad o mentira a medias. Había llegado con el idiota de Gloss pero no pensaba irme con él y no pasaría un segundo más a su lado. **

**\- Pensé que estabas acompañada, ya sabes el mastodonte que estaba a tu lado te miraba como a algo que le pertenecía - torcí el gesto y rio para inclinarse sobre la barra, sacando dos hielos de una fuente del mesón. Se los echó a la boca y los mordió con delicadeza. **

**\- ¿Ese bruto? Definitivamente sus músculos son más grandes que su cerebro - el castaño rio y me miró fijamente mientras me extendía su mano grande de dedos alargados, casi de pianista.**

**\- Soy Gale Hawthorne - lindo nombre, tiré un mechón travieso por mi oreja y asentí.**

**\- Madge Undersee - **

**-O-**

_A partir de ese momento, ninguno de los dos tenía ni un sólo control sobre la situación. De un momento a otro estaban en la barra y en el siguiente, en el auto de Gale directo a su departamento. _

_Madge se sentía sumamente diferente, ella era una chica de costumbres, amable y reservada. Sus padres la habían criado así y siempre había sido así. Era tranquila, callada, de pocos amigos. Y ahora se comportaba de forma totalmente distinta a lo que era. Se acostaba con chicos a los cuales conocía hace una hora. _

_Bueno, aún no se acostaba pero a eso iba ¿No?_

_Gale conducía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Ella era distinta a las demás le gritaba su cabeza. Su forma de comportarse era única, era fresca, relajante y sumamente linda. Besaba de un modo que lo dejaba en shock, no era normal que se quedara en blanco cuando besaba a alguien._

_Apretó el acelerador y en un pestañeo, estaban en su departamento, caminando entre tropezones y besos que los hacía flotar._

Demasiado alcohol, demasiado whisky. Era eso, claro esta. Es decir, un beso jamás me había llegado a dejar así. Sin aliento. Completamente con ganas de más.

Apreté con fuerza su cintura cubierta por el suave vestido y la atraje hacia mí. Haciendo que las distancias entre nuestros cuerpos calientes fueran mínimas. Sus brazos delgados se enredaron en mi cuello y sus dedos se metieron en mi cabello, causándome escalofrío.

Tomé sus piernas esbeltas con mis manos y las enredé en mi cadera, sintiendo un calor implacable donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Sinceramente no sabía cómo es que estaba de pie si mis piernas temblaban a más no poder.

**Y yo quería polvos rápidos y sin sentido. Gale era todo menos eso, era divertido, inteligente y muy guapo y habíamos congeniado lo suficiente mientras estábamos en la barra. Cuando fuimos a bailar, yo no aguanté. O él no aguantó. Pero nuestros labios se encontraron y fue lo suficientemente mágico como para que me urgiera estar junto a él. Que mi corazón siguiera latiendo como cuando me besaba. Era lo único que quería en este momento, y lo estaba consiguiendo.**

**Con nuestros cuerpos meciéndose, haciéndose uno. Donde se rompían y se volvían a unir en un torrente de emociones que me tenía extasiada. Donde su nombre salía de mi boca una y otra vez. **

**Alcanzamos el cielo esa noche, más veces de las que pudiera contar. **

**Pero tan rápido como había empezado, también había terminado.**

-O-

Abrí los ojos de manera taciturna. Cuando las cortinas de mi habitación no habían sido capaces de seguir aguantando el sol del mediodía. Gruñí en voz baja, molesto. Odiaba las resacas. No estaba borracho pero dolía la cabeza por tanto trago nocturno. Miré el techo blanco de mi pieza, y luego me giré sobre mi mismo, maldiciendo a todo el mundo y al sol.

Jodido sol.

Miré el otro lado de la cama.

Vacío.

Al parecer Madge tenía mejores hábitos que yo. Suspiré contra la almohada oscura que había usado la chica para dormir y aspiré su olor. Violetas, con algo cítrico entre medio. Y todo ese aroma estaba regado por mi habitación.

Madge Undersee. Jamás la había visto antes y era poco probable que la viera de nuevo. Antes de esto, nunca había ido a Blue Moon o por lo menos, nunca había topado conmigo, así que las posibilidades de volverla a ver eran nulas, escasas. Me senté en la cama de dos plazas de mi apartamento y miré hacia todos lados, casi desubicado. Todo estaba en orden, casi como si nada hubiese pasado.

_Casi_

Yo sabía que era real. Su olor y mi ropa tirada por el pasillo me lo decía. Giré otra vez, cuando deslumbré mi celular en el piso, junto a mis vaqueros. Me puse de pie, desnudo, hasta que tomé el aparato y miré la pantalla que brillaba por un mensaje nuevo. Era de Tom. Exhalé y lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de una pequeña nota escrita en una hoja de la talonera que estaba al lado del teléfono de la sala, con letra cursiva y delicada.

_Madge_

La nota era corta, una sólo línea que decía menos de lo que quería secretamente saber.

_"Gracias por la noche"_

Si, definitivamente ella no era como las demás.

-O-

**Resaca.**

**Ciertamente, tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, mi cabeza palpitaba a niveles insospechados y todo por culpa del trago y de la noche de ayer. Aunque posiblemente no me arrepentía de la noche de ayer, para nada. A decir verdad, hace años que no me encontraba satisfecha sexualmente y todo gracias a Gale. **

**Sonreí de medio lado mientras tomaba otro sorbo del expreso que estaba en mi escritorio en la mañana. Había tenido que ir a trabajar un día sábado ya que teníamos que sacar una campaña sobre los nuevos productos de tecnología en la empresa donde trabajaba. Sólo yo y dos chicos más. Y uno de ellos venía saliendo del ascensor.**

**Peeta Mellark**

**Peeta tenía un año menos que yo. Estaba en sus 23 años, recién salido de la Universidad, titulado en Diseño Gráfico y en este momento trabajando en Flame P. E Enterprises como nuestro dibujante y ayudante de publicista. Peeta medía un metro ochenta, de cabello rubio ceniza corto, ojos azules y piel clara. Mentón duro y sonrisa sincera. Espalda ancha, cintura estrecha.**

**Sería toda una mentirosa si dijera que no había tenido ganas de tirármelo cuando llegó a trabajar con nosotros hace seis meses. Lo bueno de ello es que ahora éramos grandes amigos que se contaban lo que sea. Lo malo es que Peeta servía como mi conciencia la mayoría de las veces y como una no le puede mentir a su conciencia, Peeta se daría cuenta de que algo había pasado la noche anterior. **

**Se acercó hasta mi escritorio, con unos jeans oscuros y un abrigo de color gris. Una bufanda y guantes sin dedos y un gorrito de esos amplios y angostos al final de color negro. Traía en sus manos una carpeta grande de color azul en donde seguramente venían las ideas para la campaña de audífonos que teníamos que entregar el lunes y una bandeja con tres cafés de Starbucks. Uno para él, otro para mí y otro para Finnick.**

**Finnick Odair también era publicista y era un buen amigo de Peeta y de Katniss, la novia del rubio que trabajaba como maestra de música y canto en un conservatorio. Los cuatro salíamos a bailar, a beber, a cenar y cosas así cada fin de semana que teníamos libre, excepto este.**

**-Vaya que cara tienes, ¿Cuánto fue, eh?- la voz normalmente melódica y armoniosa de Peeta, me causaba jaqueca. Realmente tenía un dolor de los mil demonios y Peeta casi gritando lo aumentaba. Gruñí por lo bajo y miré de mala forma a Peeta que reía ante mi sufrimiento.**

**\- No es chistoso Mellark, tengo una jaqueca de mil demonios y tú te ríes de mi – Peeta parece pensárselo y luego de un momento comienza a reírse de nuevo para dejar paso a su sonrisa de medio lado. **

**-Lo siento, pero me hace gracia que no escuches mis consejos. Te dije que salieras hoy, pero tú, decidiendo hacerles caso a los chicos, saliste ayer y ahora deberás aguantarnos a mí a Finnick, porque créeme, él será peor que yo. **

**-Ya, ya, deja de retarme – gemí en voz baja y Peeta se colocó a mi lado y de su pantalón sacó un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. **

**-Ten – y ahí estaba mi ángel de la guarda.**

**-Gracias Peet - el chico sonrió y miró hacia el ascensor que se abría de par en par, dejando a la vista a un chico de cabello cobre y ojos verde azulado. **

**-Hey, ¿Cómo están pequeños? – Peeta rio y me miró con las cejas arqueadas al tiempo que Finnick se acercaba hasta mi escritorio y cogía el café que Peeta le había traído.**

**\- Madge con resaca y nosotros con trabajo atrasado – Finnick hizo una mueca algo chistosa y yo sonreí al tiempo que ambos se sentaban frente a mí y me miraban expectantes. Este sería un día largo.**

**-o-**

**_Dos meses después…_**

**Diablos, diablos, diablos, ¡Diablos!**

**Era imposible, absurdo y hasta casi ridículo, era imposible que estuviera pasándome esto a mí. Aunque una voz pequeña en mi cabeza me decía que era bastante lógico en cierta medida, después de todo no recordaba mucho de aquella noche, cielos, tal vez ni siquiera habíamos usado preservativo. Y luego de él, luego de Gale, no había existido nadie más. Pero pese a eso, era imposible, es decir, fue una noche que no me cuide, que él no se cuidó y ahora tenía retraso en mi periodo. **

**No, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Me gire contra el escusado de mi baño y con algo de asco, devolví todo lo que había comido en la mañana, hace como tres horas atrás. Suspiré mientras intentaba inútilmente que mi cabello no quedara embarrado con tanta cosa mientras vomitaba. Odiaba vomitar, era asqueroso y a la vez muy traumático sentir como se te iban a salir los órganos si no dejabas de devolver. Me erguí mientras los oídos me empezaban a pitar y luego volví a recargarme contra el váter cuando una nueva oleada me invadía. **

**Esto no podía ser nada bueno.**

**Me paré con algo de esfuerzo y saqué el celular de mis vaqueros mientras me apoyaba contra el lavabo y tomaba mi cepillo de dientes. Coloqué algo de pasta dental mientras que comenzaba a recorrer por la lista de contactos. No, no tenía su número, tendría que llamar a Katniss para pedirle el número. Marqué el número de mi mejor amiga y esperé un par de timbrazos hasta que la voz de Peeta respondió en el otro lado de la línea.**

**-¿Aló Madge? – tragué duro mientras colocaba el celular contra mi mejilla y lo sostenía con el hombro.**

**-Ah, hola Peeta, ¿esta Katniss? – Peeta pareció pensárselo ya que tardó unos minutos en responder.**

**-Esta en la ducha, ¿quieres que le diga que la llamaste? – miré hacia el escusado y luego devolví mi atención a la conversación.**

**-No, pero Peeta, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – sólo necesitaba el número y no necesitaba decirle a Peeta que era lo que pasaba.**

**-Claro, ¿Qué pasa Madge? – solté un suspiro y bajé la tapa del váter para sentarme sobre ella.**

**-¿Puedes darme el número de celular de Prim, la hermana de Katniss? – Si Peeta pensó que era extraño, no lo demostró. **

**-Claro, dame un minuto – agradecí internamente el que Peeta no fuese un metiche y esperé un par de minutos hasta que cantó el número que anoté con algo de torpeza en el espejo del baño con delineador para ojos. – Madge, ¿estas bien? Te escuchas algo extraña – asentí y luego recordé que Peeta no podía verme y luego afirme por teléfono.**

**-Si, descuida, es que necesito hablar algo con Prim, descuida. De todas formas, mándale saludos a Katniss – Peeta suspiro y supe que era el típico momento en que estaba algo enfadado pero en el que a la vez, jamás lo diría.**

**-Si, claro, nos vemos el martes – su voz sonó algo cortante y luego escuché como la llamada finalizaba. Fui hasta la pantalla del teclado numérico y marque el número de la hermana de Katniss y espere un par de minutos. **

**-¿Aló? – Si, era Prim.**

**-¿Prim? Hola, soy Madge, la amiga de Katniss – esperé un par de segundos y luego escuché la voz de Prim riendo.**

**-Hola Madge, ¿Cómo estas? – ****_Mal, acomplejada, con vómitos, nauseas, y mareos matutinos, retraso de casi dos meses y ansiedad, fuera de eso, estoy de maravilla._**

**-¿Mal? ¿Prim trabajas en un hospital, cierto? ¿Cómo enfermera? – **

**-Si así es, ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? – **

**-Si, sabes… - Oh vamos, era lo suficientemente valiente cuando tenía que follar con un chico desconocido pero para asumir la responsabilidad no. – Necesito hacerme unos exámenes de embarazo, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso? – **

**-Por supuesto, tengo tiempo hoy en mi hora libre, si es quieres venir – agradecí a todos los santos en los que no creía y estuve a punto de soltar mi teléfono cuando dijo esto. – Es en una hora más - **

**-Si, claro, me pasare por allá como en 40 minutos – **

**-Claro, no hay problema, nos vemos entonces – y la llamada se cortó.**

**-o-**

Golpeteaba una y otra vez el lápiz contra el escritorio mientras sentía los minutos pasar cada vez más lento. No, yo sentía al tiempo correr lento. Tenía una importante reunión en menos de una hora y estaba sumamente nervioso por ello. Ansioso más que nada y con unas ganas enormes de desaparecer y a la vez, de estar allí. Me toqué la mandíbula en un gesto que le había copiado a mi hermano menor y luego volví la vista hacia el monitor del computador en donde había una foto de mi familia en una casa de campo en el sur del país. Estaban mis tres hermanos menores y mi madre. Mi padre había muerto cuando yo tenia 13 años de un ataque cardiaco y luego de un tiempo, yo me dedique a mantener a mi familia luego de que salí de la secundaria. Pese a todo, y a los años, extrañaba a mi padre, mucho, y sabía que su lugar era irremplazable. Y a la vez, pensaba en el resto de mis hermanos. Mi hermano Rory tenía apenas 7 años cuando mi padre murió, luego venia Vick 5, y luego venía la pequeña Posy que no había conocido a papá. A pesar de que me veía a mí como una figura paterna, sabía que esto era muy distinto a tener un padre que te llevara a jugar al parque o que te cargara en sus hombros.

No tenia sentido que me siguiera deprimiendo por esto, es decir, había hecho mi mayor esfuerzo al criar a mis hermanos y también había honrado la memoria de mi padre por sobre todo. Suspiré audiblemente, intentando sacar todo lo malo de mi sistema y pensé en los inversionistas a los que vería, en la presentación del negocio y como esto afectaría a que me quedara o me fuera del país.

Londres.

Siempre había querido ir a ese sitio, es decir, era una ciudad hermosa y tenía una extraña fascinación con los libros de misterios de Sherlock Holmes y esas cosas e ir a la meca de Holmes era casi un sueño. Pese a eso, sabía que tendría que dejar de ver a mi familia tan seguido, que viajaría más de lo acostumbrado y que por sobre todo tendría que trabajar más. También ganaría más dinero, lo que significaría que mi madre podría dejar de trabajar y dedicarse de lleno a criar a mis hermanos y a vivir su vida tranquila.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos más rápido de lo que pensé y con algo de cansancio tomé el aparato que hacia más que desesperarme.

\- Señor Hawthorne, hay una señorita que desea hablar con usted, su nombre es Katniss Everdeen, ¿Quiere que la haga pasar? - ¿Katniss? ¿Que rayos hacia aquí?

\- Si, descuida, déjala pasar - un par de segundos bastaron para ver a mi mejor amiga parada en la entrada de mi oficina con el ceño fruncido. Su cabello estaba suelto en ondas y traía un vestido de color azul rey que le venia como guante. Piernas largas y tacones que le hacían ver más alta. Maquillaje mínimo, tal vez algo en sus ojos porque brillaban más que de costumbre.

¡Que se jodiera el idiota de Mellark!

-Catnip, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

-Gale, ¿Conoces a Madge Undersee?- el nombre me sonaba a montones, estaba más que seguro que lo había oído antes. Miré el escritorio, evitando la mirada plateada de Katniss e intenté pensar con claridad.

_Madge_

Por supuesto, la chica del bar. La recordaba y vaya que si. Más de una vez la había buscado sin querer en Blue Moon pensando que se pasearía allí otra vez. Aquella noche había sido sumamente perfecta a niveles que ni yo conocía. Pero no había sabido de ella en dos meses y medio, diez semanas que me habían parecido más largas en realidad.

-Si, la conozco, ¿Porque? ¿La conoces?- no parecía estar muy atenta a la conversación, ya que se sentó en uno de los sofás y tomó su teléfono entre sus manos para mandar un mensaje rápido. ¿A quien? ¿A Madge?

\- Si, la conozco, es una amiga que conocí en la universidad, aunque estudiábamos cosas distintas. Además trabaja con Peeta y con Finnick como publicista - Vaya, y yo que la había buscado y ella estaba en el ultimo lugar en donde se me hubiese pensado buscar.

\- Bien, ¿Y a que viene esto? - Katniss bajo la mirada y por un momento pensé lo peor. ¿Algo le había pasado a Madge?

-Necesito que hables con ella de algo importante, te daré su numero y espero que la llames y te comuniques con ella pronto – enarqué una ceja y Katniss tomó la talonera que estaba sobre el escritorio y escribió rápido unos números y luego e entregó el papel, casi aliviada de que yo recordara a Madge.

-¿Me puedes por lo menos adelantar de que se trata? – miré a Katniss quien se ponía nerviosa d una manera que yo realmente no conocía.

-Es algo importante Gale y necesito que lo hagas, ¿puedes? – suspiré, rendido pues siempre intentaría complacer a Katniss, no importa si ya no estaba en mis manos hacerla feliz.

-Bien la llamaré pero espero que no sea algo malo –Katniss se mordió el labio inferior y yo tragué duro. Eso no era bueno.

-o-

Mierda, mierda, y más mierda, estaba seriamente jodido y no sabía que hacer.

Padre

Claro, por supuesto, jamás se me ocurrió pensar en eso. Madge Undersee embarazada y ella sin ganas de contármelo, casi pensando en que yo no seria capaz de afrontar mis errores y asumir que sería papá en poco más de seis meses. Froté mis sienes con urgencia y suspiré otra vez, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que le viento helado me golpeara el rostro con fuerza. Necesitaba despejarme, es decir, sabía que tenía que hacerme cargo de ese niño, ya que no era culpa suya que sus padres fueran unos inconsciente que se dedicaban a follar con desconocidos y estaba más que claro que Madge no quería abortar.

Y yo tampoco quería vivir sabiendo que había matado a un niño inocente y que realmente era mi culpa que hubiese pasado.

¡Diablos si no hubiese estado tan caliente aquella noche nada de esto hubiese pasado!

Ya, claro y esa era la única razón.

Dios, claro que no. En cierta manera me gustaba Madge, es decir, su forma de ser, me parecía fuerte y hasta algo rebelde ya que sus padres le obligaron a que abortara pero ella se había negado. Sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho al hacerse cargo de este niño y eso me parecía genial en una mujer soltera, guapa y de nuestra edad.

Miré hacia mi costado en el preciso momento en que Tom llegaba al parque donde lo había citado.

Tom tenía más o menos la misma edad mía y trabajaba como contador en una compañía automotriz. Era uno de mis mejores amigos y realmente me llevaba muy bien con él y con todo lo que él significaba. No era pesado como Darius y eso se apreciaba ya que necesitaba a alguien maduro con quien conversar de esto. Es decir, tenía la oportunidad de oro de irme a Londres o de quedarme aquí y asumir todo lo que estaba pasando con Madge. Y sólo tenía 5 semanas para decidir.

-o-

**Más mareos, más vómitos, y más de todo eso que significaba un embarazo. En especial tenia antojos sumamente raros y Peeta y Finnick tenían que pagar con cada una de esas cosas cuando estábamos en la oficina. De vez en cuando me desmayaba y otra vomitaba y lloraba sin más pero pese a eso, el embarazo estaba dentro de lo normal y estaba feliz por eso.**

**Pese a que mi embarazo no era deseado y que a mi padre, el alcalde del distrito le molestara que no estuviera casada y con pareja, yo había aceptado que sin padre ese niño nacería y crecería igual. Gale era una aventura y sabía que era su culpa como la mía y fuera de una pensión alimenticia, yo no le pediría nada más. **

**Es por eso que estaba enfadada aún con Katniss, aunque ya habían pasado tres semanas de ello. **

**Katniss y Gale eran amigos desde la infancia, error. Mejores amigos de la infancia**

**Así que cuando le dije el nombre del padre de mi hijo, se asombró, luego de eso gritó un par de minutos y luego dijo que lo conocía y salió hacia allá. A decir verdad, debí haberla frenado aunque eso no era necesario, después de todo, Gale se tenía que enterar de alguna manera y esa era a través de mí, aunque Katniss había sido más rápida que yo. **

**Y ahora, he aquí el dilema.**

**Gale Hawthorne trabajaba como ingeniero en negocios en una empresa importante y ahora tenia la gran oportunidad de irse del país a Londres cuando el quisiese. Y ahora precisamente no se iría, aún. **

**Había decidido quedarse un par de meses hasta conocer a su hijo y luego de eso, se mandaría a cambiar y lo vería un par de veces al año cuando pudiese. Y eso era todo. Y yo no podía sentirme cada vez más estúpida. Es decir, Gale me gustaba, mucho. Era inteligente, guapo, y la clase de hombre con la que cualquier mujer querría estar. Pero pese a eso, no era capaz de obligarlo a quedarse, a decirle que quería tenerlo a mi lado, a que ese fuego que había sentido por él aquella noche aún no se apagaba.**

**Y de la misma forma en que no se apagaba, también crecía y se hacia más grande y fuerte **

**Descanse mi cabeza en el cojín de la sala de estar y prendí la televisión mientras miraba a un punto fijo en la muralla. **

**Gale, Gale, Gale y sólo Gale**

**¡Qué idiota era enamorarse por sólo una noche, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie!**

**Tomé un poco de cabritas y luego suspiré con cansancio cuando la puerta de mi apartamento comenzó a sonar. El ruido era insistente. Demasiado a decir verdad y me daban ganas de golpear a quien fuese el que mantenía golpeando la puerta de esa manera. **

**Me puse de pie y arreglé un poco mi cabello y de alguna manera me alegré cuando pensé en que Finnick había escuchado mis suplicas y había traído la pizza de piña que había querido desde la tarde. **

**Pero cuando abrí, la pizza si estaba aunque no era Finnick quien la traía sino Gale**

**-Hola – traía puesto un abrigo negro y una bufanda de color gris junto a unos vaqueros azules y unos bototos militar que le sentaban de maravilla. – Entrega de pizza a domicilio – **

**-Gracias, pensé que eras Finnick- excelente Madge, excelente manera de tratar al padre de tu hijo.**

**-Él me aviso que tenias antojo de pizza así que fui por ella – jodido Finnick, estaría sin café por tres días. **

**-Ah, gracias – metió las manos en sus bolsillos apenas me dejo la pizza en las mías y luego miró el piso algo apenado - ¿Quieres compartir pizza conmigo? – Gale elevó la vista algo sorprendido y luego asintió sin más.**

**-Claro, gracias – y entró. Mi departamento no era grande, mi padre aunque era el alcalde intentaba no mimarme y lo hacia dándome una mesada bastante poca y yo pagaba el resto con mi sueldo. Fuera de eso, estaba algo desordenado ya que tenía unas cuentas bolsas de compras sobre un sillón y una cantidad de helado algo extraña sobre la mesa de centro. Eso y cojines y libros desparramados por el piso.**

**-Lo siento, no esperaba visitas – **

**-Descuida, vine sin avisar así que esta bien – paso la vista por la estancia y luego de quitarse su abrigo y su bufanda se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que estaba yo y agarró uno de los libros que estaban sobre la alfombra. Ciertamente me gustaba leer algunos best seller pero el libro que estaba allí era de poesía. - ¿La Tregua de Mario Benedetti? – enarque una ceja y desocupe uno de los sofás para que quedara libre y me senté con las piernas contra mi torso. **

**-Si, ¿Lo conoces? – Gale asintió y luego empezó a ojearlo con detenimiento.**

**-Si, aunque no soy fanático de la poesía este libro me gusta mucho.- asentí y tome un pedazo de pizza para luego ofrecérselo a él. – Gracias – **

**\- De nada – y él sonrió. Y ciertamente mi estomago se contrajo cuando miles de mariposas flotaron él. **

**-o-**

**Cuando quise darme cuenta que Gale se iba del país, ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo y me costaba como los mil demonios correr. Ciertamente no podía correr y menos con la barriga del tamaño de una pequeña pelota de básquetbol. Así que como pude, salí hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad con el alma en un hilo y miles de pensamientos en mí.**

**Cuando conocí a Gale ciertamente jamás pensé que esto pasaría. Una disco, una noche de pasión y un hijo en camino.**

**Luego, realmente conocí a Gale Hawthorne, conocí sus miedos, conocí sus dudas, sus fuertes, sus habilidades y defectos. Conocía su música favorita y él la mía. Conocía su mala costumbre de juzgar a los demás antes de conocerlos y conocía la pasión por la que podía luchar por las cosas que amaba. Como seria capaz de dar todo de si por su familia, por sus hermanos y eso me enamoró.**

**No me enamoré de lo guapo que se veía con bermudas y un gorro de lana tejido por su madre o por los detalles que tenia cuando no era capaz de levantarme en las mañanas. Tampoco cuando iba a altas horas de la noche a dejarme café de Starbucks por los locos antojos que tenia a diario.**

**Me enamore de sus defectos y no de sus virtudes. De su mal humor en las mañanas, de su mala forma de contestarles a los demás, de su orgullo, de eso me enamore. **

**Y era por eso que no podía dejarlo ir a hora tan fácil porque sabía que si él se iba yo no sería capaz de hacer esto sola. Lo necesitaba y sentía miles de cosas que ni yo era capaz de explicar.**

**Así que cuando bajé corriendo del taxi y comencé a trotar hacia la sala de embarque, sólo tenía en mi cabeza la idea de que se quedara.**

**Gale estaba sentado, con la cabeza entre sus manos y golpeteaba una y otra vez su pie contra el piso en un gesto que a veces me sacaba de quicio. Pero ahora me decía cuanto estaba nervioso por irse y por dejar a su familia aquí. **

**-¡Gale! – y levanto la cabeza en un gesto extraño, casi como si no creyera que estaba allí. Y probablemente eso era. **

**-o-**

Cuando decidí irme del país, habían pasado tres días después de que había besado a Madge de nuevo. Y se había sentido genial, casi como el paraíso, y sabia que siempre seria así, que besarla seria tocar el cielo con las manos y luego caer al infierno una y otra vez.

Porque había aprendido a quererla de maneras que ni yo mismo sabia, es decir, siempre había pensado que Katniss era la mujer de mi vida y ahora, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Madge y en lo perfecto que seria todo si decidía quedarme y estar a su lado por siempre. Si decidía quedarme y ver crecer a nuestro hijo o si decidía casarme con ella y hacer todas las cosas que siempre desee hacer. Cumplir metas.

Pero sabia que era egoísta, es decir estaría atándola a una vida conmigo solo porque no nos habíamos cuidado una noche y eso no era lo que yo quería para ella. Es decir, la quería, rayos, claro que si la quería y era por eso que quería marcar una distancia entre ambos. Ella se merecía algo mejor que yo, alguien que la amara sin más y que no tuviera tanta mierda en su pasado, no como yo.

Así que cuando escuche que me llamaba en el aeropuerto a solo 10 minutos para que abordara el avión me sorprendí y no pude menos que pensar que era una broma de mal gusto. Es decir, Madge podría tener a quien quisiese, era de esa clase de chicas que los hombres buscaban con desenfreno toda la vida.

-Madge, ¿Qué haces aquí? – mi voz sonaba algo ronca, y cuando me levante mi pierna izquierda se durmió.

-No te despediste - claro que no, sólo pocos sabían que me iba hoy a Londres y ella no era una de esas personas aunque Katniss si. -

-Katniss te dijo ¿cierto? – Madge asintió con cuidado y fruncí el ceño. ¡Katniss metiche!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? – me crucé de brazos y miré hacia la pequeña figura rubia que estaba frente a mi. Con su pancita creciendo día a día.

-Porque vendrías y me pedirías explicaciones de porque me voy cuando te dije que me quedaría hasta el parto –

-Entonces no te pediré explicaciones – mire a Madge y enarque una ceja. No era propio en ella comportarse así. –sólo déjame hablar ¿si? – asentí y luego de eso, la mire ponerse aun mas seria y como juntaba ánimo para lo que quería decir. – Te quiero – y sólo atiné a mirarla aún más fijamente que antes.

-¿Qué? - ¡Qué elocuencia Gale!

-Te quiero, es decir, te amo más bien – estaba seria, lo suficiente para asustarme y eso hizo – me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi en esa disco, desde que me besaste por primera vez, desde que estuvimos juntos aquella noche. Con una sola mirada hiciste que mi corazón latiese de una manera en que nadie había logrado –

-Madge…-

-Y ahora te vas y no sé que hacer con esto que siento Gale – tomé sus rostro entre mis manos y sentí como ella colocaba sus manos en mis brazos.

-¿Realmente me amas o sólo es porque soy el padre de tu hijo? – ella pareció pensárselo el tiempo suficiente como para que yo me sintiese nervioso cuando la vi hacerlo.

-Realmente me alegra amarte y que seas el padre de mi hijo, no muchos en este mundo tienen la fortuna de encontrar a esa persona que haga a su corazón latir mas rápido – sonreí con suficiencia y casi como si quisiera alargar este momento. Es decir, Madge probablemente sentía lo mismo que yo y me quedaría el tiempo suficiente como saberlo.

\- También te amo – bese sus labios, una, dos, tres veces y luego mire sus ojos azules – y tu no haces que mi corazón vaya mas rápido. Tú eres la responsable de que mi corazón siga latiendo aun –

Y probablemente esa era la verdad más grande que diría alguna vez en mi vida.

.

.

.

Y eso fue, eso es todo, lamento si salió cortito, lo siento por el retraso y feliz San Valentín atrasado Darkmatter Black

The Blue Joker


End file.
